wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Lucas
Lucas is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The first ''EarthBound'' newcomer since the original Super Smash Bros., Lucas is the main character of MOTHER 3, the sequel to EarthBound released only in Japan. Lucas' Special Moves are very similar to Ness'; his physical attacks, however, are all completely different. Lucas uses Duster's Rope Snake from MOTHER 3 to perform a Tether Recovery. The Rope Snake is also a taunt, where Lucas looks at the snake and argues with it. Lucas also utilizes Duster's Rope Snake for his grabs, giving him a ranged grab, much like Link, Samus, and Olimar. Like Ness, all of his Special Moves, as well as his Final Smash, derive from in-game attacks that are instead learned by another character, Kumatora, not Lucas himself. Lucas ranks in a low position on the tier list due to his poor matchups and tourney rankings, unusual long grab release animation makes him the target for infinite chain-grabs from Marth, Squirtle, and Charizard. He shares the 28th/29th place on the Tier List with the other representative of the MOTHER series, Ness. Attributes Lucas is a speedy character with slow but strong, high priority smashes. His aerials are generally quick and combo well, and two of them can meteor smash opponents, his b-air and d-air. His u-air also has a visible sweetspot. His smashes are very strong: his Up-Smash (PK Love, as believed by fans) can be charged for massive damage and knockback, his forward smash is a decently strong and actually quick attack, and his down smash is very strong and can hit three times but has a bit of startup lag. Two of his special moves can be “controlled”, PK Freeze and PK Thunder. PK Thunder is Lucas’ main recovery move, and if it hits Lucas, it will shoot him in the angle that it hit him at, and can deal a large amount of damage if all it's hits connect. PK Freeze can be controlled from side to side and can freeze opponents and do a good amount of damage if "charged". His side special, PK Fire, is a single hit move that pushes Lucas back a little, making it great for Wavebouncing. It can also be used to Zap Jump, which gives Lucas’ recovery a substantial boost. His down special, PSI Magnet, can absorb energy based projectiles, such as Ray Gun bullets and Fire Breath, and if it used right after PK Fire, can push him back even further, giving him a great horizontal recovery. This makes Lucas a semi-powerful opponent with a great recovery. As was mentioned, being infinite-chaingrabbed is a major flaw in his game. He, like Ness, suffer from 10 frames lag when he escapes from grabs, enough to be re-grabbed. In addition, Lucas does not have particularly good range on many of his moves and his smash attacks tend to have enough lag to be easily punished in certain situations. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Kicks with his right leg twice, then does a roundhouse kick with his left. Very fast. Three hits of 3%, 3%, then 4% for a max of 10%. *Dash Attack - Lucas slides forward, shooting PSI energy out of his hands. Has a bit of startup lag, but decent range. 12% normally, 10% if hit at the tip. *Forward Tilt - Lucas does a back hand and creates a shock of PSI. Can be aimed up or down slightly. If aimed down, it can trip foes. 11% normally, 9% if the opponent is a bit behind Lucas. *Up Tilt - Lucas does one-handed stand flipkick charged with PSI. Can chained into itself at lower percents. Two hits of 3%, then 8% for a max of 11%. *Down Tilt - Lucas crouches and spins with his leg out. The tip of this attack trips. This can be used multiple times in a row, like Ness's Strong Down, then be chained into a fast attack. Has an extremely high chance of tripping when tipped. 6%. Smash *Side Smash - Lucas swings his stick. Like Ness' Forward Smash, it is a reflector, but is faster yet weaker (though it still has decent knockback). 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Up Smash - Lucas releases a burst of PSI that erupts above his head, but also hits to the sides and damages any breakable floors Lucas may be standing on. Two hits of 2%(does not connect if opponent is far away), then 19% for a max of 21% uncharged, 27% for a max of 29% fully charged. This is believed to be, or derive from, his PK Love attack, since he uses a move looking like this to pull a needle both in MOTHER 3 and in one of his victory poses, and he can only pull needles if he has learned PK love. *Down Smash - Lucas points at the ground in front of him, "shooting" three bursts of PSI energy at his feet. Though each hit is progressively weaker, their hitboxes gradually grow. It is unlikely that two of the hits will connect on the same enemy. Great for edgeguarding. Three hits of 17%, 14%, then 11% uncharged, 23%, 20%, then %15 fully charged,for a total of 58%. Other *Ledge Attack - Lucas flips onto the stage, then does a sweep kick. 8%. *100% Ledge Attack - Lucas slowly climbs up with his fist drawn back, then delivers a powerful punch. 10%. *Floor Attack - Lucas gets up and spins on one hand while sticking a leg out. 6%. *Trip Attack - Lucas gets up on his hands and kicks backwards, then thrusts his legs between his arms in a kick forward. 5%. Aerial Attacks *Standard Air - Lucas spins in a gyro pattern with PSI energy around him. Seven hits of 2%, then a hit of 3% for a max of 17%. *Forward Air - Lucas kicks his foot forward with PSI. 12% normally, 10% if the enemy is a bit behind Lucas, 8% if the enemy is hit with the final frames of the move. *Back Air - Lucas thrusts his feet behind him and hooks them downwards with a stream of small PSI. Knocks backwards, if you hit with the tip of his foot during the attack's animation, it spikes. 10% damage. *Up Air - Moves upwards a little and does a headbutt. Has quite a bit of ending lag. 13% damage. *Down Air - Lucas thrusts his feet downwards and creates several quick-flashing PSI energy. Multiple-hit attack with some ending lag. The fourth hit can weakly spike. Up to 20% damage. *Rope Snake - Lucas thrusts his Rope Snake forward. No damage; for recovery purposes only. Grabs and Throws *Grab - Pulls out his Rope Snake which extends and grabs the opponent. *Pummel - Headbutts the foe. Debatable whether its headbutt or PSI. -- 3% each *Forward Throw - Psychokinetically tosses opponent ahead. 10% damage. *Back Throw - Psycokinetically blasts opponent back. 10% damage. *Up Throw - Psychokinetically tosses opponent straight up. 10% damage. *Down Throw - Psychokinetically slams opponent down, and shoots him or her with PSI attacks. 7% damage. High vertical knockback. This is Lucas' strongest throw. Combos with Strong Up at low percents. Special Moves Role in Subspace Emissary ]] Lucas is seen walking alone in an abandoned zoo, until several Primids show up. Then, suddenly, the gigantic Porky Statue appears and chases after Lucas. Lucas runs from it, until he gets caught in a snag and is about to be crushed when Ness comes to his rescue by attacking the statue with a PK Thunder. Ness blows up the Porky Statue with his PK Flash, which reveals Porky Minch himself (based on his ''MOTHER 3 appearance). Ness and Lucas defeat him, but no sooner do they do so when Wario shows up and attempts to shoot Ness with his Dark Cannon. Ness dodges each time, so Wario eventually aims at Lucas and shoots. Ness pushes Lucas out of the way and gets turned into a trophy himself. Terrified, Lucas runs away as Wario cackles in the rain. Later on, Lucas runs into the Pokémon Trainer as more Primids show up. After they are defeated, the Pokémon Trainer leaves, but Lucas decides to join him after remembering what happened to Ness. Lucas and the Trainer encounter and defeat Wario in the desert wastelands outside of an abandoned temple, but Lucas gets depressed when Ness is still nowhere to be seen. Along the way, the Pokémon Trainer catches Ivysaur and Charizard. After Charizard is caught, Galleom falls into the ruins, having been knocked down there by Marth, Meta Knight, and Ike. A battle ensues between Lucas, the Pokémon Trainer, and Galleom. After the battle, Galleom grabs Lucas and the Pokémon Trainer, jumping high into the sky and out of the ruins. Galleom then attempts to detonate a Subspace Bomb as a last-ditch effort. Lucas, finally gaining his courage, uses PK Thunder to sever Galleom's arm, causing the two to plummet to the ground. Just before they hit the bottom, Meta Knight grabs the two and takes them to Marth and Ike. When there, Lucas shakes hands with the Trainer as a sign of their friendship. Lucas and the other heroes confront the Subspace Gunship, and then journey into subspace to battle Tabuu. He is defeated, but revived by Ness and his companions. He accompanies the heroes into the Great Maze, and can be used to defeat Tabuu at the final battle. Exclusive Stickers Lucas can use any sticker that has a PK attack bonus, similar to Ness. He can also use ice, fire, and electric attack bonuses for his special moves. Costume Gallery Trivia *Lucas relies on his PSI powers far more than Ness, using them for two smashes (up and down), all specials, four aerials(Forward, Back, Neutral, and Down), all throws, his dash attack, and forward and up tilts. *Even though Lucas is considered a fast character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he is the slowest member of the party in MOTHER 3. Likewise, Ike is a slow character in Brawl. However, in the Fire Emblem games, he has good speed stats. *Ironically, while Lucas' game (MOTHER 3) was released only in Japan, his in-game voice in Brawl speaks with a North American accent. Whereas Ness, whose game (EarthBound) was released in North America, speaks using a Japanese accent. *One of Lucas' alternate costumes make him resemble his brother, Claus, from MOTHER 3. *Lucas, like Ness, is 13 years old despite their childlike appearance. *Like Ness, most of Lucas' moveset consists of moves he doesn't use at all in MOTHER 3. *Lucas' second pallete swap is based on his twin brother, Claus. However, in Mother 3, Claus has a different hairstyle (a mirrored version of Lucas' hairstyle), and is never actually seen in those clothes at Lucas' age in Brawl (except in a drug-induced dream sequence.) External links * [http://www.smashbros.com/en_us/characters/lucas.html Lucas' page at Smash Bros. DOJO!!] * ''Lucas' page at Smashbros.com '' * Lucas' Advance Techniques * List of Lucas' Advance Techniques From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Characters (SSBB) Category:EarthBound universe